1. Field of the Invention
Barbecue grills, particularly a barbecue grill with foldable legs and a snap-in cooking grill. The combination of foldable legs and snap-in grill enables carrying and storage of the grill with legs folded against the cooking or fire bowl and without the cooking grill falling out of the cooking bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ KAMIN 4,261,327 CHAN 4,542,733 SARGUNAM 4,593,677 KLINERT 1,540,077 FRANK 3,147,748 GOLDSTEIN 3,200,806 MARSHALL 3,610,224 CHING SHY 4,063,703 LANDRY 4,069,806 ______________________________________